


Среди огня и пепла

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Series: Прогоняя страхи [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drama, Fire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Violence, mention of deaths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Приближалась первая годовщина смерти Тадаши.





	Среди огня и пепла

**Author's Note:**

> Часть из цикла "Прогоняя страхи"

— Ну что, пойдём? — спросил Хиро Беймакса после ужина. Вопрос этот был скорее риторическим, потому что Хиро уже пошёл в сторону гаража.

У них появилась своеобразная традиция: теперь каждый вечер Хиро делал копию дискеты Беймакса. Ну, просто на всякий случай.

Его программа была шедевром — Хиро не уставал восхищаться ей. Каждый день Беймакс учился чему-то новому, что-то узнавал от окружающих или понимал из своего опыта.

Хиро привычно вставил оригинальную и новую дискеты и включил программу копирования.

— Хиро, зачем всё-таки делать это каждый вечер?

— Я уже говорил, — Хиро перекатился к другому компьютеру. Там сейчас велись расчёты для костюмов друзей. Хиро внёс некоторые изменения, призванные увеличить их защиту, и теперь хотел узнать, не повлияют ли они на скорость, подвижность и индивидуальные особенности. Работа почти завершилась. — Ты каждый день добавляешь на диск новую информацию, значит, копировать его нужно тоже каждый день.

— Но ведь эти знания не так уж важны, — Беймакс подошёл ближе, невольно оттолкнув Хиро от стола. — Я могу выполнять свои функции и без них.  
Хиро вздохнул, окинул его каким-то странным взглядом и не ответил — как всегда.

— О, ну вот, закончилось, — он кинулся к другому концу гаража, вытаскивая новый диск и подписывая его. Для хранения этих копий у него уже имелся специальный самостоятельно собранный сейф.

Хиро вставил оригинальный диск обратно в Беймакса и прошёл к компьютеру с расчётами — всё закончилось.

Он запнулся взглядом за коробки в углу, поэтому упорно попытался погрузиться в улучшения с головой. Если Беймакс и заметил изменения в его состоянии, то не сказал об этом. Одним из усвоенных уроков была какая-никакая тактичность.

— Так, у Фреда всё нормально, но у Го-Го снижается скорость, — бормотал под нос Хиро. — Она мне этого не простит, придётся думать что-то другое. У Ханни можно добавить вот это, оно будет эффективно, а у Васаби изменить костюм вот тут.

— Хиро, давай ты займёшься этим завтра. Здоровый сон очень важен для растущего организма.

— Ладно, — удивительно легко согласился тот. — Только напишу им, скажу, чтобы завтра принесли костюмы.

Закрывая дверь в гараж, Хиро снова зацепился взглядом за коробки.

Со дня смерти Тадаши прошёл уже почти год. За это время тётя Кэсс смогла найти в себе силы убрать его вещи из комнаты. Теперь они ютились в углу гаража, упакованные в несколько компактных коробок. Хиро не мог поверить, что от такого великого человека осталось так мало. Ну и, конечно, Беймакс.

Он думал об этом каждый вечер, смотря на то место, где раньше стояла кровать Тадаши. Беймакс молчал.

***

Огонь повсюду. Накатывал волнами со всех сторон, подбирался ближе. Горячий воздух обжигал лицо и лёгкие, глаза слезились от дыма.

Хиро прижимал к груди кепку Тадаши, словно она – единственное, что могло уберечь его.

— Тадаши! – кричал он и закашливался. – Тадаши!

Пламя ревело, сбоку что-то затрещало, и потолок в той части обвалился. Путь к выходу был перекрыт.

Тадаши подошёл сзади, положил ему руку на плечо, и Хиро повернулся. Тадаши горел, огонь плясал по волосам и одежде, прожигал кожу, перекидывался на самого Хиро. Он отшатнулся, но отступать было некуда. Тадаши улыбался как и всегда — мягко, тепло. Тадаши протягивал ему руку, безмолвно приглашая следовать за собой, как делал всегда.

Хиро, как всегда, потянулся навстречу.

— Хиро. Хиро, проснись.  
Хиро подскочил на кровати, ударяясь лбом о тело Беймакса и падая обратно. Он не мог понять, где находится и что происходит. Беймакс дал ему отдышаться и протянул стакан воды, мягко помогая сесть.

— Всё хорошо, Хиро? Частота сердечного ритма и уровень гормонов в крови указывает на то, что тебе снился кошмар.

— Я... Да. Всё хорошо. – Всё не хорошо.

— Может быть, ты расскажешь, что видел? 

— Нет. Это просто сон, Беймакс, такое случается, — он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо. Кошмары набирают обороты, до этого дня Беймакс или не замечал, что ему снилось что-то плохое, или же решал, что это не опасно.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он. Внутри всё дрожало, образ горящего Тадаши застыл перед глазами. Ему бы сейчас на что-то отвлечься, чем-то заняться, но Беймакс настойчиво уложил его обратно.

— Я посижу рядом, пока ты не заснёшь. Спеть тебе колыбельную?

— Что? Нет! — возмущённо вскинулся он первым делом. — А ты и это умеешь?

— Конечно. Я знаю несколько десятков колыбельных на разных языках.

— А знаешь, спой, — Хиро стало любопытно, как это будет звучать.

Беймакс начал петь какую-то песню на английском. На удивление, пел он сам, а не включил запись. Хиро и сам не заметил, как уснул, убаюканный родным механическим голосом.

***

Он работал над костюмами ребят, пока они сидели в кафе тётушки. Когда заканчил — друзья вытащили его на прогулку. Самая обычная прогулка, без супергеройских костюмов. Было весело, шумно и очень здорово.

Один раз Фред споткнулся на ровном месте и не упал только благодаря Беймаксу. Го-Го подкалывала его до конца пути.

Хиро вернулся домой уже вечером, привычно сделал копию дискеты Беймакса и почти упал на кровать, измотанный долгим днём.

Сегодня во сне горели все. Ханни кричала, Фред бегал вокруг, охваченный пламенем, Го-Го и Васаби замерли где-то за спиной — Хиро знал это. Огонь пожирал их тела, принося муки. Тадаши всё так же улыбался, не обращая на него внимания.

Сегодня рядом с ним стоял Беймакс. Он слегка склонил голову набок, когда Хиро остановил свой взгляд на нём. А потом его дискета вспыхнула, вырываясь языками огня наружу и коптя идеально белый винил.

Хиро проснулся, ощущая, что собственное сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, и поблагодарил самого себя, что догадался отключить сегодня Беймакса.

Больно, страшно, не-вы-но-си-мо. Хиро сорвался с места и убежал в гараж. 

Самое время было подумать над лучшей защитой для электронной начинки Беймакса и улучшением костюма Го-Го. А ещё неплохо бы было улучшить огнеупорность им всем. Или даже встроить автономные системы пожаротушения.

***

Пусть таких масштабных злодеев, как Каллаган, больше не появлялось, это не значило, что у них совсем не было работы.

Сегодня они гнались за угонщиком инкассаторской машины. К их большому сожалению, в мастерстве вождения он не уступал Го-Го.

— Чёрт, — выругалась она, когда тот в очередной раз резко повернул на боковую улицу.

Васаби тихонечко молился. Он ненавидел погони.

— Хиро, вы с Беймаксом видите, куда он едет? — спросила Ханни.

— Да, мы следим за ним, но пока не знаем, как остановить, — ответил по внутренней связи Хиро. Они с Беймаксом летели над ними. — Я сообщу, если что-нибудь изменится.

Погоня закончилась неожиданно — угонщик вылетел на новую улицу и врезался в проезжающий грузовик. Го-Го выругалась особенно нецензурно, всеми силами пытаясь остановить их собственную машину до столкновения.

Беймакс подлетел сзади, и общими усилиями они остановились метрах в пяти от аварии.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил подбежавший Хиро.

А потом раздался взрыв. Хиро отбросило к стене ближайшего дома, в машине выбило стёкла. Ханни закричала, Го-Го ударилась о подголовник.

Беймакс помог друзьям выбраться, просканировал место взрыва и покачал головой.

Хиро не видел этого. Хиро смотрел на огонь и не мог вдохнуть. Так близко. Буквально возле них. Его оттащили подальше, пытаясь дозваться, но Хиро не слышал.

Он пришёл в себя на одном из летающих шаров над городом. Беймакс сидел рядом, придерживая его, и странным образом умудрялся излучать беспокойство.

— Хиро? Ты слышишь меня?

— Да, — ответил ему Хиро, умолчав о том, что слышал приглушённо.

Он смотрел на безмятежно голубое небо с пушистыми белыми облаками и пытался отдышаться.

— Хиро, — Беймакс не продолжил, пока Хиро не посмотрел прямо на него. — Это из-за смерти Тадаши, не так ли? — спросил он, и Хиро точно бы свалился вниз, не придерживай его Беймакс. — Видимо, да. Ты боишься, Хиро. Расскажи мне, чего ты боишься?

Хиро вздохнул. Возможно, это было не такой уж плохой идеей. Сегодня он чуть не подвёл их.

— Я боюсь смерти, — он поднял руку, призывая молчать. — Не своей. Мы спасаем людей, это опасно. Каждый день кто-то из вас может умереть. Я боюсь этого. — А потом добавил сдавленным шёпотом: — Я боюсь вас потерять. Всех вас и тётю Кэсс тоже.

Беймакс обнял его, уткнув носом в пластины брони.

— Всё хорошо, Хиро. Все люди боятся потерять близких.

— Ты не понимаешь, — слёзы подступали к глазам.

— Может быть, — согласился он. — Я робот, но тоже очень не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, Хиро. Я хотел бы, чтобы каждый из вас был невредим и счастлив. А ты — особенно.

Хиро не сдержался и всё-таки зарыдал. Беймакс поглаживал его по спине “в утешительном жесте”. На душе становилось легче.

Возможно, ему и правда стоило рассказать всё раньше?

— Тебе не стоит так много об этом думать, — сказал Беймакс, когда Хиро, кажется, целую вечность спустя отстранился. — Ты делаешь всё возможное для нашей защиты, но не следует зацикливаться на этом. Отпусти свои страхи.

И Хиро впервые пришло в голову, что, может быть, это возможно. Отпустить страх потери так же, как когда-то он отпустил боль от смерти Тадаши.

Беймакс почему-то начал петь. Хиро утирал последние слёзы.


End file.
